Tranquility
by sorallinaFactory
Summary: Miku dan Mikuo hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Bagi keluarga mereka. Bagi dia dan kakaknya. Bagi ibu yang selama ini membiayai mereka. Dan ayah mereka... Tidak termasuk/"Aku tidak butuh sosok ayah yang tidak bisa dibanggakan./"... Keluarga seperti itu hanya ada di tv."/


**Tranquility**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

Hatsune Miku menendang kerikil kecil di jalan tak beraspal yang menuntun dirinya kembali ke rumah. Kepalanya menunduk rendah, sesekali melihat rerumputan yang tumbuh di sela pagar kayu milik tetangga. _Gerah_, pikirnya, tak nyaman dengan baju seragam yang mulai basah keringat. Ia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan membuka pintu depan,

"Aku pulang," ucapnya tak bertenaga. Alih-alih disambut oleh ucapan selamat datang, suara wanita berintonasi tinggi menggantikan sambutan hangat untuknya,

"Laki-laki harus punya harga diri! Kau pikir siapa yang membeli rumah ini?! Coba pikir, kalau aku tak pernah berinisiatif untuk usaha sendiri bagaimana kehidupan kita?!"

"Berisik! Kau mau aku pergi, hah?!"

"Oooh, itu ide yang brilian! Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Pergilah! Tak ada yang berubah meski kau tak ada!"

Suara-suara langkah kaki terdengar grasa-grusu, diikuti bebunyian bangku dan meja yang didorong kasar. Miku bersikap apatis. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menatanya di rak. Sebelum gadis itu menaiki tangga, ia melihat sosok pria berambut biru berjalan tanpa mengacuhkannya sambil menghentak dan membanting pintu depan. Miku mendengus, berdiam di tangga dengan tangan mencengkram pegangan kayu kuat-kuat.

_Lagi-lagi begini…_

"Minggir," perintah seseorang, pita suaranya bagai meredam amarah. Miku menoleh, menemukan kakak laki-lakinya, Mikuo tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi masam,

Miku memberinya jalan dengan air muka tak kalah sebal,

"Ada apa lagi, sih?"

Mikuo mengangkat bahu sambil lalu,

"Biasalah... Oh ya, jangan pergi ke dapur kalau kau tak mau terjebak _awkward moment_."

"Kenapa?" gadis itu tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Hhh... Ibu sedang menangis."

"Oh..."

Miku mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang, namun keduanya memasuki kamar masing-masing yang memang bersebelahan. Miku melepas kaos kakinya, melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan tanpa peduli. Ia berbaring, memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar melelahkan. Bukan karena aktivitas sekolah hari ini, melainkan apa yang harus disaksikannya saat baru saja tiba di rumah sendiri.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Masa bodoh dengan perkataan Mikuo tadi. Toh dia juga tak punya urusan apa-apa. Miku turun ke dapur, menemukan ibunya, Meiko, tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan meremas kepala. Suatu kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setelah berargumen pedas.

Tanpa ragu, Miku membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, namun ketika melihat wajah ibunya yang jelas dibasahi air mata gadis itu memutuskan untuk bicara.

Setidaknya dia tidak sekaku Mikuo.

"Ayah ke mana?" tanya Miku, menyesap susu kotaknya.

"Jangan tanya. Lagipula dia itu pria dewasa, kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Meiko dengan suara tegas yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak khawatir, cuma penasaran," tangkis gadis berambut panjang itu, "Kenapa kalian tidak cerai saja? Capek melihatnya."

Meiko tertawa sinis, "Kalau saja aku tahu semuanya akan jadi seperti ini, akan kulakukan saat aku belum sempat mengandung Mikuo."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kasihan padamu dan Mikuo."

Giliran Miku yang memberikan senyum sarkastik, "Memangnya Ibu pikir usia kami berapa? Dan Ibu sendiri bilang ada atau tidak ada Ayah semua sama saja."

Pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dilanjutkan, jadi Miku memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Miku sudah jenuh dengan curahan hati Meiko soal kelakuan ayah mereka, Kaito. Berkali-kali mereka bertengkar akibat alasan yang sama; uang.

Miku mengunci pintu kamarnya. Memikirkan soal itu selalu kembuat kepalanya pusing. Sepengetahuannya, ayah dan ibunya menikah bukan karena cinta. Mereka dijodohkan. Dan status Kaito yang merupakan anak dari keluarga terpandang saat itu membuat Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak ibunya tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui perjodohan konyol tersebut.

Saat Kakek dari pihak Kaito meninggal, Kaito mendapatkan warisan yang melimpah ruah dari sang ayah. Sayang sikap kurang perhitungan akan masa depan dan senang berfoya-foya membuat harta warisan itu terbuang percuma. Menyisakan sisa-sisa yang pasti tak cukup untuk digunakan selama satu tahun demi kebutuhan keluarga.

Sementara itu, Meiko berjuang sendirian memulai usahanya sendiri dengan modal tak seberapa dari mertuanya dahulu. Ia sudah berpikir tentang nasib anak-anaknya bahkan saat Mikuo belum dikandung.

Tak disangka dia sukses. Penghasilannya lebih banyak ketimbang usaha Kaito yang berkali-kali selalu gagal, seakan sumpah Meiko yang berkata usahanya takkan berhasil selama pria itu tak bisa mengubah sikapnya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Sebagai seorang istri, Meiko benar-benar mengungguli suaminya.

Dan sekarang, status Kepala Keluarga bukanlah milik Kaito, melainkan Meiko yang menguasai semua properti di rumah ini. Bahkan Miku dan Mikuo pun tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan itu. Fakta bahwa ibu mereka lebih superior ketimbang sang ayah.

Dan itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan di hadapan orang-orang.

Mereka tahu kasak-kusuk keluarga dari pihak Meiko di belakang, sedangkan keluarga pihak Kaito memilih untuk tutup mata dan telinga. Sementara orang-orang dan para tetangga dengan bodohnya mengira mereka dapat hidup serba cukup itu semua berkat ayahnya.

Kebutuhan mereka, mulai dari biaya sekolah, uang saku, asuransi dan lain-lain, semuanya nyaris ditangani oleh sang Ibu. Ayah mereka juga pernah memberi, namun jika dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan Meiko, itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ayahmu kerja apa, Hatsune-_san_?" pertanyaan seperti inilah yang paling ingin Miku hindari. Setiap kali seseorang menanyakannya, biasanya kenalan baru, Miku pasti bingung harus menjawab apa, membuatnya harus memberikan jawaban berputar-putar tanpa inti yang jelas. Kaito memang tak punya sumber penghasilan yang pasti. Terakhir Miku tahu ayahnya itu usaha sewa mobil angkutan untuk pabrik-pabrik, kemudian membuka kolam pemancingan, lalu yang paling menyebalkan, ayahnya itu mendapat uang hasil penjualan mobil Meiko secara diam-diam. Dan itu tentu saja berakhir dengan pertengkaran selama beberapa minggu.

"Bilang saja wirausaha," sahut Meiko sewaktu Miku menanyakannya. Mikuo yang kebetulan sedang menonton tv di dekat mereka tertawa meremehkan.

Miku menepis semua ingatan itu.

Merasa butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Mikuo. Ia masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa mengetuk. Sudah biasa. Dilihatnya Mikuo tengah menonton tv melalui laptopnya. Pasti sedang menonton film. Mereka punya selera sama, dan bukan hal aneh jika keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton berdua.

Miku duduk di sisi ranjang Mikuo yang seprainya berantakan,

"Ayah pergi," ucap gadis itu memulai.

"Lalu?" sahut Mikuo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau mau diam saja?" tanya Miku datar.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak butuh sosok ayah yang tidak bisa dibanggakan," ungkap Mikuo tajam, "Seorang ayah itu harusnya bisa diandalkan. Menjadi contoh bagi keluarganya. Tidak kaya tidak apa-apa, tapi harus punya wibawa dan harga diri. Bukan muka badak yang kembali keesokan harinya setelah diusir."

Miku tak tahu harus marah atau tertawa mendengar ucapan pedas Mikuo. Kakaknya itu memang tak tanggung-tanggung, meski ia belum berani mengatakan hal seperti itu langsung di depan Kaito. Miku sempat kaget saat Mikuo berkata terang-terangan di depan Meiko bahwa ia lebih baik tak punya ayah daripada punya ayah seperti Kaito beberapa waktu lalu. Walau lama kelamaan Miku mulai memahaminya karena tingkah Kaito semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sedangkan Miku sendiri tak berani mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah ketenangan keluarganya, terutama Meiko, sekalipun itu harus ditempuh dengan perceraian yang berkali-kali Meiko katakan dalam curhatannya bagai sebuah angan-angan yang terlalu takut untuk direalisasikan.

Miku melirik acara yang sedang ditonton Mikuo. Masih iklan. Menampakkan sekelompok orang yang ditampilkan sebagai keluarga tengah menikmati waktu cemilan ditemani biskuit merk tertentu. Ia melirik Mikuo, ekspresinya datar saat melihat iklan tersebut. Menerawang.

"Lupakan. Keluarga seperti itu hanya ada di tv," cibir Miku menebak pikiran kakaknya.

"Tidak juga. Aku sering melihat keluarga seperti ini di taman dan tempat wisata," pungkasnya tak setuju, "Dan akui saja, kita iri."

"..." Miku terdiam. Mikuo benar. Pemandangan keluarga yang harmonis selalu membuat mereka terhenyak. Membayangkan seperti apa rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia. Ayah yang bisa diandalkan tampak bermesraan dengan ibu yang lemah lembut. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, berkumpul sambil bercerita soal hal-hal sepele pengundang tawa.

Namun, hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi mereka. Kaito menghancurkan semuanya.

"Lalu... apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Untuk apa? Menyatukan? Memisahkan?"

"Apa saja asal pertengkaran membosankan ini berakhir."

"Dan Ibu bisa hidup dengan tenang," timpal pemuda itu.

Miku dan Mikuo menyeringai tipis.

"Ayo kita tunggu sampai si muka badak itu kembali."

Tak lama, jerit kesakitan memenuhi seisi kamar tersebut. Miku mengambil bangku lipat di sela lemari, duduk di sebelah Mikuo dan menonton film penuh darah itu bersama-sama.

"Ini bisa jadi referensi yang bagus."

**FIN**

[Untuk yang punya akun, tolong isi polling di profil saya ya :)]

What the hell… Apa yang baru aja saya tulis? =="

Jadi inilah yang terjadi saat saya bosan dan kehilangan mood. Tenang aja, fict lain bakal saya lanjutin saat suasana hati mendukung. Ini cuma sekedar curhatan :v

Kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakuin Miku dan Mikuo? Saya serahkan sama imajinasi kalian :D #plak

Jadi, umm… Sampai jumpa!


End file.
